


Day at the Beach

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PauseUnpause, Millbee, and MC take a day trip to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Beach

“Millbee, just because you have wool doesn't mean you don't have to pack a pair of swim trunks when we go to the beach.” MC said with a frown. Millbee whined as he continued to throw towels and sunscreen into a large duffel bag.

“But I don't wanna wear swim trunks, MC, it's not like anyone will see anything, I'm extra fuzzy!” Millbee said with a whine. “I dunno MC, I wouldn't mind seeing him run around naked...” Pause said, appearing behind Millbee, tickling him, causing Millbee to giggle inanely, trying and failing to concentrate on packing the duffel bag. “And he is extra fuzzy. We might need to trim him soon.” Pause said with a smirk. Millbee pulled away from Pause, frowning. “Don't you dare shave me again!”

MC rolled his eyes at the two of them, before grabbing an extra pair of trunks for Millbee. “You are not going streaking on a family friendly beach. Knock it off Millbee.” Millbee pouted before grabbing more towels. “Fineeee. I guess everyone won't get to see my glorious posterior.” He said, wiggling said read end in the general direction of MC. MC chuckled softly as they zipped up the duffel bag and grabbed the folding chairs.

They piled the rather mountainous amount of material into the back of Pause's car, before taking off. MC and Millbee held on as Pause careened down the streets until finally the air became distinctly cooler, the air filled with the scent of salt water and the sound of seagulls. “Ahhh here we are.” Pause said as they pulled into one of the last public parking spots.

“Millbee get back here, you gotta help us carry stuff!” Pause shouted at Millbee as he started to head towards the beach. Millbee trudged back, grabbed the chairs. “Let's goooo I wanna lie down on the beach,” he said, prancing around the parking lot. MC and Pause grabbed the rest of the stuff as they walked towards the beach.

“ID tags?” a polite tag checker asked them as they finally saw the beach in view. “Oh shit right uh...” Pause said, searching through his pockets. MC grinned, pulling all three tags from his pocket, pining one of each to Pause, Millbee, and himself. “There, all set,” he said with a grin. The tag checker nodded, waving them through.

The beach was already packed, leaving very little room to set up. Millbee darted ahead, looking for a nice place to sit down before waving frantically at his two companions. “I FOUND A SPOT, GUYS!” he said, shouting. Pause and MC grinned at each other, trudging towards their eager friend. With no help from the fuzzy sheep, Pause and MC set up the towels and chairs, flopping down on them as Millbee flopped down on the bare sand.

“Oh god Millbee, that's going to take forever to clean out of your wool.” MC said with a sigh. Millbee smirked at MC while he rolled around in the sand. “I know. And I don't care,” he said as he got up, racing for the water.

MC sighed as Pause patted him on the shoulder. “There there MC, relax. We're at the beach, have some fun. Eat a sandwich, you packed more then enough food to last us for ages.” Pause said, trying to sound calming, but was smirking too much to sound sincere.

“Why don't you eat a sandwich, since you're all on vac” “I will murder you in your sleep.” “on something that is not a vacation at all.” MC said quickly. Pause nodded, before grabbing an apple from the basket along with a magazine.

Eventually Millbee grew bored with playing in the ocean by himself, so he came back and dragged MC into the ocean for awhile. The two of them gallivanted around for awhile before Millbee became too tired to continue. They both came back to Pause, flopping down on the towels, gasping.

“Too rough. I can't hold my breath that long you jerk.” MC gasped, glaring at Millbee. “You didn't die, you're fineeee.” Millbee said as he grabbed a sandwich and a soda from the basket. “Anyway, you liked it,” he said around a mouthful of peanut butter sandwich, causing his words to slur. Pause grinned at them over the top his magazine.

“Aren't you going to play in the ocean at all, Pause?” MC asked, frowning at him. Pause lowered his magazine, shaking his head. “I am quite content here.” “You look like an old lady, sitting in her beach chair reading a magazine, drinking her wine.” MC said, smirking at Pause. Pause reached over and swatted MC before laughing. “Whatever.”

The MC and Millbee spent the next hour and a half sleeping on the towels while Pause read his magazine. Pause tossed the magazine pack into the basket. “Time to go guys, it's getting a bit late,” he said as he roused MC and Millbee. “Awww, so soon?” Millbee said, pouting. “Yes, otherwise MC is going to burn to a crisp, and you will too,” he said solemnly. 

Millbee sighed, before standing up, helping Pause and MC pack up their stuff. They trudged back to the car, stowing their beach supplies in the back. Pause grabbed Millbee before he got in the car. “Oh no you don't you very very dirty sheep. We need to brush some of this sand out of your wool before you get in there and wreck my car.”

MC and Pause attacked Millbee with two stiff wire brushes, cleaning out a veritable cascade of sand from his fur. When the stream of sand finally slowed down, the three of them finally entered the car.

“Well, that was fun.” MC said, leaning against the headrest, trying to not watch Pause drive. “Yeah, let's do it again tomorrow!” Millbee said joyfully, causing MC and Pause to groan. “Maybe in a week...not tomorrow.” Pause said, chuckling softly.


End file.
